Wakeema Hollis
Wakeema Hollis is an actress born in Jackson, Tennesse. Hollis currently resides in New York. Background In 2005 Wakeema signed with Vision Management in New York and Ford Models in Europe, she walked the fall show for Catherine Malandrino in New York and she was on the cover of Luire Japan. In 2006 she walked the spring shows for Trovata, Diane von Furstenberg, Vivienne Tam and Marc Jacobs in New York. In 2007 she left Vision and she signed with New York Models, she modeled the catalogue for Nordstrom, she modeled Paul & Joe for Target, she appeared in an editorial for Numero, she was in the fall ad campaign for Moschino and she appeared in an editorial for V. In 2008 she became the face for Paul Smith Women and she walked the fall shows for Marc by Marc Jacobs, Baby Phat and Tracy Reese in New York. In 2009 she was in an ad campaign for Firetrap and she was in an editorial for Glamour Magazine. In 2010 she appeared in an ad campaign for Y-3 and was in an editorial for Arise Magazine. In 2012 she was in an ad campaign for Ralph Lauren, she was in an editorial for Essence Magazine and she walked for Lifeball Vienna. http://www.fashionencyclopedia.com/wiki/hollis-wakeema Hollis mentioned that theatre was her first love and her personal style consists of current, fashion forward yet clean and simple. When it comes to Shoes/ Jewelry/ Hair; she loves Yves Saint Laurent shoes and great necklaces. Her hair on the other hand is constantly in a state of evolving. Whereas her dream big would be a film actress. Her fashion tip to girl is that Less is more and to not over do it! Her favorite type of dress is an all white Catherine Malandrino, summer dress. Her clothes are very feminine and beautiful. Her favorite city is Paris because she finds it so beautiful and romantic. Plus the food is amazing according to Hollis. As for favorite music, it is literally everything! Her mom forced her into classical piano lessons for many years. As a result, she was exposed to learn and to appreciate many types of music. Her favorite food is a butter croissant from her favorite Parisian Boulangerie. Water is her favorite drink as she doesn't really drink sodas. Her favorite movie is The Color Purple. But her favorite book is The Alchimist by Paulo Coehlo. Her favorite designers are Marc Jacobs and Jean Paul Gaultier. Both of who she has work with in the past. Her style icon is Iman. Whom she's been fortunate enough to work for. The last thing she does before bed is pray.She is obsessed with being healthy, living my life to the fullest and being happy. She transitioned into tv 2014 with some guest-starring roles in TV series such as Girls, Black Box, The Mysteries of Laura and The Affair and a small role in the studio movie Creative Control in 2015. In 2017, she recurred as Harriet in The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel before joining the cast of Dynasty in the recurring role of Monica Colby. On July 9, 2019 Liz confirmed Wakeema's appearance in Season 3 with a picture of the two she posted on her twitter. https://twitter.com/LizGillies/status/1148686440982876160 Multimedia Videos WESAM KEESH, WAKEEMA HOLLIS ANÉCDOTAS DE LA INFANCIA Images WAKEEMAHOLLIS.jpg Private as a circus.jpg Capture+ 2018-05-10-14-44-46.png|Wakeema & Liz Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-24-35.png Capture+ 2018-08-01-06-16-39~2.png Capture+ 2018-08-06-14-09-04.png Capture+ 2018-09-11-11-45-21~2.png Capture+ 2018-09-29-22-32-56~2.png Capture+ 2018-09-30-07-46-58~2.png Capture+ 2018-09-28-08-22-01~2.png Capture+ 2018-11-04-12-40-34~2.png Capture+ 2018-11-16-21-44-16~2.png Capture+ 2018-11-19-11-15-12~2.png Capture+ 2018-11-28-14-42-26~2.png Capture+ 2018-12-06-01-35-11~2.png Capture+ 2018-12-20-18-03-29.png Capture+ 2019-01-27-22-56-46~2.png Capture+ 2019-02-07-13-45-04.png Capture+ 2019-03-08-15-26-32~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-19-15-41-42~2.png References Category:Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Actress Category:Recurring Cast Category:Article stubs Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast